jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:Boba F
}} Boba F ist ein freundlicher und hilfsbereiter Benutzer der Jedipedia...Hui klingt ja wie ein Artikel :), aber du bist hier nicht auf einen kuriosen Artikel der Jedipedia gestossen, sondern auf meine Benutzerseite!! Hier erfährst du so gut wie alles über mich was du wissen möchtest bzw. was ich dir über mich sage. Ich stehe dir gerne bei Problemen zur Seite und bin einem kleinen Smalltalk auch nicht abgeneigt, aber, da man die Jedipedia nicht als Chatplattform missbrauchen sollte, kannst du mich gerne in ICQ anschreiben. Meine Nummer findest du bei meinen Babel. Wie ich bereits erwähnte bei Problemen kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Benutzerdiskussion hinter lassen. Fang am besten eine neue Überschrift an, in dem du das + benutzt. Viel Spass noch!! Bobas Biografie Wie man mich erreichen kann Da ich gerne anderen Benutzern als Berater in allen möglichen Problemen dienen möchte, könnt ihr gerne mit mir in Kontakt treten. Dazu bitten sich euch mehrere Möglichkeiten. Ihr könnt mich per E-Mail erreichen (hier) oder unter boba@jedipedia.de. Desweiteren steht euch die Möglichkeit mich in ICQ um Hilfe zu bitten, meine Nummer findet ihr bei meinen Babeln. Ihr könnt natürlich auch meine Diskussionsseite nutzen, die findet ihr hier oder hier (wenn ihr direkt was hinterlassen wollt). Ihr könnt mich gerne alles mögliche fragen, sei es ein Problem bei einem Artikel oder mit was anderem, scheut euch nicht mich zu fragen. Bild:--).gif Ich und Star Wars Ich und Star Wars wie fing das an? Ja das ist einfach ziemlich leicht zu beantworten, denn mein Vater hatte sich die ersten drei Filme (also Episode IV-VI) auf Video aufgenohmen und irgendwann haben ich und mein Bruder die mal geguckt. Das war so der Anstoss zu einer großen Liebe, die niemals enden wird. Als dann Episode I ins Kino kam, hab ich den natürlich sofort geguckt. Die anderen zwei hab ich dann jeweils auf DVD geguckt. Naja nun bin ich hier und versuche mein Wissen an andere weiterzugeben. Ich hoffe mal dass das gut klappt. Jedipedia und ich Jedipedia und ich, wie kam das? Tja mein Bruder hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht und gemeint meld dich an ist sau geil hier (womit er recht hat). Anfangs hatte ich keine Zeit und als er mich weiter "nervte" hab ich mich entschlossen, mich hier anzumelden und wurde auch direkt willkommen gehiessen. Nun bin ich hier recht bekannt und bin sehr froh darüber, dass es die Jedipedia gibt. Die Autoren sind alle sehr freundlich und es gibt wohl kaum bessere Admins als unsere. Übrigends bin ich der 393. angemeldete Benutzer.:) Wieso eigentlich Boba F? Ja das werden sich viele bestimmt schon gefragt haben. Wie kommt man denn auf Boba F? Diese Frage werde ich euch beantworten (bevor ihr mir auf die Disku schreiben müsst ;)). Nun mein Bruder (Jango), der mich ja hier drauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte, sagte mir, nachdem ich auf den Anmeldebutton gedrückt hatte und Boba Fett eingegeben hatte, dass es bestimmt schon jemanden gäbe der so heißt. Nur Boba klingt aber nicht ganz so toll und da dachte ich mir, wie wärs mit Boba F? Ja und dann hab ich mich unter dem Namen auch angemeldet. Autorentreff Da am 21. - 23. März 2008 die Jedi-Con ind Düsseldorf steigt, habe ich die Idee gehabt dort ein Autorentreffen der Jedipedia abzuhalten. Dort würden alle Interessenten sich treffen, gemeinsam in einem Hotel oder in einer Jugendherrberge übernachten und die Jedi-Con besuchen. Man könnte sich unterhalten, über dies und dass reden (hauptsächlich wird das wohl SW sein ;) ) und sich kennenlernen. Das wäre sicherlich eine interessante Sache die Personen zu kennen, die hinter den ganzen SW Namen stecken. Sicherlich hat sich schon jeder die Frage gestellt, wie sieht denn der oder der aus? Was macht der sonst so? Und all die anderen Fragen die man gerne mal stellen würde und der Person dabei ins Gesicht sehen würde. Wer daran teilnehmen möchte kann sich entweder auf meiner Diskussion melden oder direkt hier → Autorentreff. Dort werden dann alle organisatorischen Fragen und allgemeinen Fragen geklärt. Ich finde dies wäre eine gute Gelegenheit, dass schon von E.B angesprochene Autorentreffen wahr werden zu lassen. Bitte alle die Interesse haben - meldet euch!!! Viele Liebe Grüße euer Boba F. Meine Aufgabe in der Jedipedia Ich habe mir als Aufgabe gesetzt alle neuen Artikel, sowie alte Atikel in ihrer Qualität zu verbessern. Ich versuche selber Artikel zu schreiben, damit unsere Jedipedia zu einer vollständigen Enzyklopädie wird. Desweiteren habe ich mir das Ziel gesetzt immer für richtige Quellenangaben zu sorgen und einen freundlichen Umgang mit meinen Mitbenutzern zu pflegen. Ich erwarte auch von den anderen, dass sie sich an dem freundlichen Umgang beteiligen und werde versuchen Streite zwischen Benutzern zu schlichten. Was ich von der Jedipedia erwarte Ich erwarte das die Jedipedia zu einem Ort wird, der allen Benutzer und Star Wars Fans mit einem freundlichem Empfang und einem freundlichem Umgangston die Zeit hier angenehm gestaltet. Ich erwarte ebenfalls das die Jedipedia zu einem vandalenfreien Ort wird und das sich alle Benutzer an die Jedipedia:Richtlinien halten. Meine Freunde bei der Jedipedia Im Grunde sind alle Jedipedianer meine Freunde. Hier sind nur ein paar aufgelistet zu denen ich größtes Vertrauen habe und die euch bei allen Problemen mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen. Geordnet nach dem Alphabet (Spitznamen sind natürlich ausgedacht ;) ): *Altaïr (Diskussion) - Der Rechtschreibfehlerkiller *Anakin (Diskussion) - Der mandaloriansche Jedi *Garm Bel Iblis (Diskussion) - Der gefallene Buchspezialist *Bao-Dur (Diskussion) - Der Zabrak *Ben Kenobi Admin (Diskussion) - Der Ordentliche *Cody (Diskussion) - Der lichtschwertschwingende Kloncommander *Commander Gree (Diskussion) - Der Jüngling *Darth Vader (Diskussion) - Mr. IRC *DarthVader (Diskussion) - Kleiner Sithbruder *Inaktiver Benutzer (Diskussion) - Der LSMaker *Diablo2 (Diskussion) - Kleiner diabolischer Bruder *Der Heilige Klingone (Diskussion) - Der schwedische Jedipedianer *E.B (Diskussion) - Der nächste Mand'alor? *Finwe (Diskussion) - Der Herr der Elben *General Grievous (Diskussion) - Der Separatistenführer *Heiliger Klingone (Diskussion) - Der Comicspezialist *Jaina Solo (Diskussion) - Frauen an die Macht :) *Jango (Diskussion) - Des Mand'alors Advokat *Kyle Admin (Diskussion) - Der Neugierige *Anakin Skywalker (Diskussion) - Der Kreative *Modgamers Admin (Diskussion) - Der Großadmiral *Obi-Wan K. Admin (Diskussion) - Der unnachgiebige Detektiv *Premia (Diskussion) - Die wohl technisch begabteste Eis-Creme seit es Langnese gibt *RC-9393 (Diskussion) - Der Vorzeigeklon *SkywalkerXL (Diskussion) - Der Dunkle *Steffen Gebhart (Diskussion) - Der Freundliche *Yoda41 Admin (Diskussion) - Der Fleißige Ich in der Jedipedia So hier gibts ein bisschen was zu sehen. Unter anderem meine Statistik und sonstige Dinge die ich bekannt gebe. Hier findet ihr ein Interview mit einem Mitglied der German Garrison Statistik Ich bin seit dem 20. März 2007 im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren Selbstgeschriebene und überarbeitete Artikel Malinza Thanas 15px / Molierre Cundertol 15px / Sturmtruppenrüstung 15px / B1-Kampfdroide 15px / John Towner Williams 15px / Neuer Jedi-Orden 15px / Anakin Solo 15px / Tahiri Veila 15px / Ikrit / Blaine Harris / Keeramak / Goure / Salkeli / Vyram / Jjorg / Zel / Stalgis / Tekli / Valara Saar / Pter Thanas / Harra / Ramana / Doton Het / Benok / Raxsus Nuli / Vua Rapuung / Mezhan Kwaad / Sannah / RC-2088 / Sorn Argos / Shad / Khorak / Gogol / Nescan Tal'Yo / Lorca Oviedo / Das Band der Ehre / Junior Jedi Knights / Fünfer / Hermos / Naboo-Piloten / Allianz-Vorhut / Infanterie / Sith-Killer / Widerstandsbewegung Freiheit / Zwillingssonnen-Staffel / Lichtpeitsche / Mandalorianischer Desintegrator / Alpha Red / Paddelstrahler / Plaeryn Bol / Vibro-Doppelklinge / Sith-Kriegsschwert / Zabrak-Vibroklinge / Onasi-Blaster / Ryyk-Klinge / SE-14C / Sith-Kampfanzug / P'w'eck / Ryn / Krizlaw / Sanyassan / Macht-Tarnung / Machtgeflecht-Technik / Baran Do / Jedi-Wachmann / Jadeschatten / Jaunty Cavalier / Medikit / Flimsiplast / Schalldrucksensor / Hygienezelle / MedoBand / Hyperraumsprung / Holotarnung / Energiepack / Picador / 79 VSY / 190 VSY / Fft / Namana-Nektar / Unrik / Beerenwein / Lena (Deckname) / Melodie / Sliven / Tryst Veila / Cassa Veila / Aragorn / Lyric / Macht-Erinnerung / Exar Kuns Fluch / Peckhum / Lightning Rod / Uldir / Promises / Lyric's World / Bast Castle / Ocean Floor Café / T-2HA / Ved Tarson / Dunlan / Derral / Sardoth / Erla / Ahakista / Per Lupelo / Tarl / Ranats / Bangor / Geheimdienst der Neuen Republik / Anakin's Quest / Jan Duursema / Michael Nagula / Bear Clan / Bespin Sicherheitskräfte / Dusty Duck / Rango „Tank Head“ Tel / Energiezelle / Sunrider / Zackiger Zeh / Fenic / Rasha Bex / Tregor / Pyramide Eins / Ahakista-Rebellion / Ahakista-Aufstand / Astor / Bular / Daystar 450 / Merdoc / The World of Star Wars / Kampfplan A-Sieben / Spürtruppen / Tahiri Veila / Valin Horn / Ki-Adi-Mundi / Ikrit / Alzoc III / Jedi-Meister / Jedi-Robe / Macht-Blitz / Macht-Zerdrückung / Macht-Würgegriff / Macht-Geistestrick / Jedi-Waffenmeister / Der verschollene Planet / Jedi-Ritter / Natalie Portman / Keira Christina Knightley / Sha'a Gi / Scoutblaster / Tarnrüstung / Komlink / Feldagent / Biker Advanced Recon Commando-Speeder / Naboo N-1 Sternjäger / Vibro-Waffen / Mawhonic / Daakman Barrek / Kanon / Kiro / ASN-121-Attentäter/Wächterdroide / Knoten / Rik Duel / Dani / Jüngling / Vargi / Messer / Cobra / Feuerkäfer / Lore Seeker / Luminator / Kodechip / Master Coder / Fft Knife / Vader's Fortress / Cooha / Llwelkyn / Renan Bloodwolf / Rebellionserklärung / Gefangenenblock AA-23 / Fort Tusken / Nadelöhr / Hangar 327 / Crynyd-Orden / Katakomben Ahakistas / Vexa / Reels / Die Liebe wartet / Lady of Mindor / Brandbekämpfungsanlage / Laynara / Löschschaum / Antibrand-Gas / Lisstik / Wadda / Varn, Die Wasserwelt / Waffe im Verborgenen / Sonniod / Dendro / Hylon / Alle Sammlerstücke zur Trilogie / Sugati / IK-48 / Vonzel / Briil-Zwillinge / Cilghals Praxis / To do *Baustelle *Sourcebooks Star Wars Besitztümer Bücher *Die tödliche Jagd *Die dunkle Bedrohung (Roman) *Angriff der Klonkrieger (Roman) *Han Solos Abenteuer **Han Solo auf Stars' End **Han Solos Rache **Das verlorene Vermächtnis *Das Imperium schlägt zurück (Roman) *Der Pakt von Bakura *Junior Jedi Knights **The Golden Globe **Lyric's World **Promises **Anakin's Quest **Vader's Fortress **Kenobi's Blade *Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter **Rebellenträume **Die Ruinen von Coruscant **Der verschollene Planet **Wider alle Hoffnung **Die letzte Prophezeiung *Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter **Omen **Rückschlag *Das Kompendium - Die Risszeichnungen *Das Star Wars Universum *Technisches Handbuch *Alle Sammlerstücke zur Trilogie Comics *Tales of the Jedi **Dark Lords of the Sith 1 **Dark Lords of the Sith 2 **Dark Lords of the Sith 3 **Dark Lords of the Sith 4 **Dark Lords of the Sith 5 **Dark Lords of the Sith 6 *Das Band der Ehre **Geist **Lucky Stars *Der Weg ins Nichts II *Der Weg ins Nichts III *Der Weg ins Nichts IV *Waffe im Verborgenen *Das Bauernopfer I, II und III *Leviathan (TPB) *Wookiees: Sklaven in Ketten **Entscheidung auf Endor **Wookiee Welt *Sklaven der Republik *Qui-Gon & Obi-Wan – Aurorient Express Spiele *KotOR I *KotOR II *Republic Commando (Spiel) *Battlefront *Battlefront II *Shadows of the Empire *Lego Star Wars (Spiel) *Dark Forces *Dark Forces II *Jedi Academy *Jedi Outcast *Mysteries of the Sith Sourcebooks aka Quellenbücher *Power of the Jedi Sourcebook *Secrets of Tatooine *Starships of the Galaxy *Tempest Feud *Death Star Technical Companion 1st ed *Other Space *Graveyard of Alderaan *Riders of Maelstrom *Scavenger Hunt *Wanted by Cracken *Cracken's Rebel Field Guide *Jedi Academy Sourcebook *Planets of the Galaxy – Volume One *Starfall *Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook *Black Ice *Crisis on Cloud City *battle for the Golden Sun *Lightsabre Duelling Pack *Strike Force Shantipole *Arms and Equipment Guide *Ultimate Adversaries *Starship Stats *Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds *Coruscant and the Core Worlds *The Dark Side Sourcebook *Revised Core Rulebook *Rebel Alliance Sourcebook 1st ed *Imperial Sourcebook 1st ed *Living Force Campaign Guide *The Smugglers of Naboo *The New Jedi Order Sourcebook *Tales of the Jedi Companion *Ultimate Alien Anthology *The Galactic Campaign Guide *Truce at Bakura Sourcebook Weiteres zu meiner Person Zu mir gibts nicht all zu viel zu sagen, ausser das ich ein großer Star Wars Fan bin. Aber nicht nur ich bin in meiner Familie vom Star Wars Fieber angesteckt worden, sondern auch der Rest. Ich hab einen Zwillingsbruder, der ebenso ein großer Star Wars Fan ist, vielleicht sogar noch größer als ich, obwohl ich das nicht glaube :). Mein Bruder ist ebenfalls hier angemeldet unter dem Namen Jango. Desweiteren habe ich noch zwei Brüder, die ebenso SW Fansa sind und sich auch hier angemeldet haben, DarthVader und Diablo2. Meine kleine Schwester ist ebenfalls schon vom SW Fieber gepackt worden, ist aber noch zu jng um sich an der jedipedia zu beteiligen. Was gubts sonst noch so über mich zu sagen? Nun ja ich bin ein sehr beigeisteter Fußballspieler, bin allerdings in keinem Verein, sondern spiele nur aus Spass. Ich spiele gerne Poker und lese gerne (am meisten Star Wars Bücher). Ich spiel gerne am Computer (vorwiegend Star Wars, aber auch andere Spiele wie Diablo 2). Ausserdem spiele ich noch E-Bass. Momentan besuche ich die Schule (das Gymnasium bei mir in der Nähe) und mache mein Abitur. Jedipedianavigation Ein paar Vorlagen die ich dann nicht suchen muss, wenn ich sie mal brauch: Vorlage:Babel Vorlage:Benutzer Vorlage:Gruß Vorlage:Jedipedianer Vorlage:Stub Vorlage:UNDER CONSTRUCTION Vorlage:Jedi Vorlage:Person An alle Besucher meiner Benutzerseite Die Jedipedia hat bereits Artikel. Hilf auch du sie durch weitere gute, sinnvolle und ausführliche Artikel zu verbessern und erweitern. Betreibe jedoch keinen Diebstahl (indem du kopierst) oder schreibe Fan-Fiction. Unterlasse es auch Vandalimus oder Spam zu verbreiten. Möge die Macht dir beim Schreiben von Artikeln bei Seite stehen. Wenn ihr euch Bücher aus Amerika bestellt, findet ihr hier einen Währungsrechner, der euch sagt, wieviel ihr in Euro bezahlen müsst. en:User:Boba F es:Usuario:Boba F